


Avengers work together

by cedricslove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedricslove/pseuds/cedricslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and Natasha are forced to work together when SHIELD collapses, that doesn't mean the other Avengers completely abandon them. Short scenes from Captain America TWS fixed with help from their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers work together

Steve’s head was pounding and his right arm was stinging from where he had landed on it as he collapsed onto a bench in the fitting room of the small department store he found himself hiding in. Barely escaping from the Triskelion without being taken down by the quinjet, he’d known he couldn’t go back to his apartment, or really anywhere else in the city in uniform without being quickly found. He took the suit off and stared at the darkened version of the flag they’d dressed him in, it felt distant, like they wanted to change everything about him. Still he felt upset about abandoning his uniform, but he knew he didn’t have a choice as he pulled on nondescript sweats. Suddenly he heard, “He's   
in the army now a-blowin', reveille. He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B” blasting from his smartphone as he cursed about forgetting to turn it off. “Is this traceable?” He demanded as he lifted the phone to his ear.”

“You wound me Cap. Do you really think I would give traceable technology to any of the Avengers?”

Some of the tension in Steve’s shoulders bled out at the reassurance. “Of course not Tony. Look I don’t really have a lot of time right now.”

“I know the footage of you beating up Shield has already made it onto the internet. Tell what I can do to help.”

Steve sighed again. He understood why Tony had destroyed the suits, but having another Avenger, one that he could trust, by his side would have made a world of difference in what he was sure was facing him. Instead of asking for anything he simply questioned “Can I trust Agent Romanoff?”

Tony laughed and it made the corners of Steve’s mouth twitch up. “She’s an assassin; I wouldn’t trust her as far as Hulk could throw her. But she has a twisted sense of loyalty I think she’d stand by you.”

“She keeps trying to set me up on dates.”

“How’s that going for her?” Tony asked his voice strangely softer.

“I don’t have a lot of time for the gals she’s trying to match me with.”

Tony chuckled again, “Stay safe Capsicle. Tell me if you need a safe house or something.”

“Tony wait! There’s something I do need from you. Before Director Fury died, he left a flash drive with me. I have no idea what’s on it, Fury couldn’t break the inscription on it.”

“Well SHIELD tech can’t exactly compete with mine, which is why I’m their major contractor. Send the files to me and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks. Bye Tony.”

Steve hung up the phone, and made his way out of the fitting room as quickly as he could. He went to the register with the tags in his hand and smiled apologetically at the cashier. “Kid threw up all over me, sorry about this.” She just smiled at him and checked him out without a problem, and Steve thanked the serum again for making him less likely to stick out. He handed over the cash and all but ran from the store to the hospital. He stalked down the halls to the vending machine, and felt his heart stop when he didn’t see the flash drive where he had left it. Natasha’s reflection didn’t truly surprise him, but the anger that surged through him did. He pushed her into the next room and glared at the petite redhead.

* * *

 

Once the two Avengers were dressed more incognito, they quickly made their way to the Stark Store at the mall. Steve texted Tony where they were and he directed them to ‘test out’ a computer in the corner. Natasha plugged the flash drive in and began trying to locate the origin of the files while Steve kept an eye-out for SHIELD agents. Steve’s heard “He’s in the army now” and quickly answered his phone. “Are you in?”

“I’m working as fast as I can to download everything, not to mention help Agent Romanoff. How much time does she think you have before SHIELD arrives?”

“Nine minutes from when we started, so now about seven.”

Steve heard Tony’s muffled swears before the background went completely silent. “I need more access to that computer. Tell her to save and download everything, hide it and then shut the computer down. I am going to take ownership of it again. I need to call the store.”

Steve relayed the message to Natasha and she began saving everything while the computer worked to find the original location. She grabbed the phone out of Steve’s hands, “You’ll know where to find it Stark,” was all she said before shoving the phone back towards Steve and shutting the computer down.

“We need a ride Tony.”

“Ok, Jarvis said one of the store employees drives a blue-truck and always parks outside Auntie-Anne’s. Get out of there safely while I figure out the coded message.” Tony hung up, leaving Steve and Natasha to make their way out safely.

* * *

 

Steve heard his phone, Tony’s ringtone blaring from his pocket but he ignored it. The artificial Dr. Zola was so horrifying that Steve couldn’t turn away. He could barely focus on what Zola was saying; his anger with Howard bringing this man to work for SHIELD after the war was eating through him. “Steve,” Natasha’s voice broke through his haze, “we have a missile headed this way!”

Steve snapped back to attention, “Who fired it?”

“SHIELD.”

He could hear Zola continuing to speak, but he couldn’t focus on the voice, his eyes darting around the room. Seeing a grate on the floor, he ripped it out and jumped in with Natasha right as the missile hit.  He lifted his shield and attempted to keep the two of them protected from the crumbling building. He screamed at the pressure resting on his forearm as he pushed against the concrete trapping them, but eventually they were free. Steve hefted Natasha’s unconscious body out of the hole, and finally fished his phone out of his pocket. He had eight missed calls from Tony, and his phone was still ringing. “What Tony?” He huffed out as he struggled to get them out of the rubble.

“Steve, thank god. You can’t go into the building. I finally cracked it. My dad did some stupid ass shit; just believe me you don’t want to go in. I’m sending my personal quinjet to get the two of you out of there.”

“Well seeing as I’m standing in the wreckage of my old camp after SHIELD shot a missile at us, I think I’ve learnt that lesson.”

“Dammit, this is why we have those rules about answering when a member of the team calls.”

“I don’t have time for this; Natasha’s much heavier than she looks. And I think the remainder of SHIELD is coming after me.”

“Don’t let the spider hear that. The jet will be landing in twenty seconds; I need you to run about two hundred feet North East.”

Steve ran, following directions until he saw the jet with the Avengers A in bright lettering on the side. He rolled his eyes and darted inside, laying Natasha gently on one of the seats. “Tony, I thought you said my phone was untraceable!”

“I’m the only one who can trace it Cap. Completely unhackable. Would I put us in danger like that?”

Steve shook his head, knowing Tony couldn’t see him. “Of course not. I’m just a little tired from being a one-man army against SHIELD here.”

“You have company.” Was Tony’s only answer before he hung up.

Steve looked up and saw Bruce heading towards Natasha. “I’m just here to check on her injuries.”

“Thanks Doctor.” Steve was just relieved not to reenact some of the basic field medicine he had learnt during the war. “Where are we going?” He asked once Bruce was done fixing Natasha’s worse injuries.

“To DC. Tony’s stuck in the tower trying to build another suit so he can get out here to help, but it’s too dangerous for me to stay with SHIELD collapsed so I’m going back to New York once we drop you off.” Bruce averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m sorry that we can’t be of more assistance.”

“Banner, I appreciate this. Tony was on his own last year to battle the Mandarin and I have Natasha.”

Bruce nodded and slumped against his seat. “Tony and I are just a phone call away in New York if things get really bad. I’ve never been caught before.” Steve nodded, unsure of how to handle the other man “Is there a place that I can take you that will be safe?”

“I have a friend.”

* * *

 

“I’m with you till the end of the line.” Steve said, staring up into the face of his best friend. Then he was falling, the sensation so familiar that it caused an ache in his chest, before he was surrounded by cold and water once again.

The next thing Steve knew he was attached to all sorts of machines, lying in an uncomfortable hospital bed. There was music on, not something he recognized though, but he quickly spotted Sam next to him. “On your left,” he mumbled, causing his friend to wake up and smile. Steve moved his eyes towards the end of his bed and saw his shield resting there. “Who found the shield?” he ground out, his throat aching like the rest of his body.

Sam smirked, “I have no idea. But they left a note on the back.” He brought the shield closer so Steve could read what it said.

                _“I’m glad it was just the shield being pulled from the water this time-AS.”_

Steve smiled, and rested his palm on the familiar metal before dozing off once more.

The next time he woke up was to the sound of arguing. He spotted Sam standing in the doorway obviously blocking entrance to the room. “Listen, I’m just here to see winghead before I have to go do business in the city. You know who I am.”

“Of course I do, I also know that Captain America had no assistance other than me.”

Tony laughed, and Steve cringed at the hollow sound. “Which is why Captain AARP could figure out all of the technology and hack into SHIELD? How you all were found by Hill before it was too late, how you even had that winged suit to begin with? Sorry birdbrain but I can do more damage on my laptop sitting in my pajamas before my first cup of Earl Grey than you can do in a year in the field.”

“Stop quoting Q and get in here Tony.” Steve said in his Captain voice. Tony smirked at Sam and stepped around him into the room.  As soon as he saw Steve hooked up to all of the machines, and the evidence of the injuries on his face, his bravado completely fell and he hurried to Steve’s side. Steve grabbed Tony’s hand before the other man could freak out, “I’m alright.” He assured him, pulling him closer. “We’re both alright. Hydra had you on their list of threats to be taken out, but now that’s not going to happen.”

“I am Tony Stark, of course they did. How was good ole Dr. Zola? Have anything interesting to share?”

“He caused the accident Tony.”

Tony just stared and blew out a deep breath. “I always thought it was fishy, but I couldn’t prove anything, I was so young I barely knew about SHIELD at the time. I don’t know what Howard was thinking.”

Tony rested his forehead against Steve’s and they were silent for several minutes. “I didn’t know it was like that,” Sam said awkwardly from against the wall where he was watching them.

“Oh it’s like that.” Steve laughed, pulling Tony in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that my fix-it scenes make sense. I just honestly can't stand the fact that Tony and the other Avengers weren't present in this movie. It was so obvious with the downfall of SHIELD


End file.
